We are BADASS
by read4evr
Summary: Rose and Lissa returned to the Academy themselves and they now know about spirit and rose can do some stuff with the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I am really nervous about what people think and am sorry if anyone thinks I am copying their story or any of their ideas. Sorry if there are any mistakes. So here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot line and any characters I make up along the way, everything else belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 1:** Back to the Academy Part I

_Liss and I were running for our lives 10 strigoi right behind us, we were heading for an old church I had seen a few times on our way home from school. I was so close to the church when i was suddenly pulled back by the arm, the strigoi had me and Lissa, I wasn't scared for myself I was scared because I had failed Lissa. All of a sudden I was angry very angry, I felt myself begin to shake, I janked my arm out the stigois grip and just stood there. Everything was so quiet so still I looked over at Lissa, she was terrified, terrified of me. I remember this happening a few times before, last time it happened I was 12 or 13 I was so angry that balls of pure darkness surrounded my entire body. It was happening again but this time I could control it, I punched, kicked,threw balls of darkness and staked (with the stake I stole just before we ran away) the strigoi around me, once they were all dead I collapsed from exhaustion._

I woke covered in cold sweat, it was just a dream I told my self, what no it wasn't, it was a memory. That was the firt time Lissa saw me use my powers, after that Lissa became obsessed with them trying to find out what they are. She and I went to Colodrado on the word of some scared strigoi, there we found an ancient library, while there we didn't only find out about my powers we also found out Liss was a spirit user (cool right) and I was shadow kissed, aswell as being a shadow warrior. Being shadow kissed and a shadow warrior was very dangerous, it had only happened once before in history to a woman named Anna. This all happened two months after we ran away, we lived in the library discovering new things we could do. There were training rooms, bedrooms, kitchen and loads of other things, it was like our own sanctuary. We lived there for about a year and 8 months, I learned I could control all the elements to a certain degree but shadows, fire and earth were my best, I made my own wepons and infused them with my magic, I learned how to cook a bit, meaning I no longer almost burn down the kitchen, I was the best fighter that ever lived. I could also change my apperrance at will, but one of the best was I could take darkness from any spirit user. Lissa already knew how to cook, she could heal, could see peoples auras (so she could tell there emotions), she couldn't be compelled and neither could I, she could also charm silver objects, I taught her how to fight so she developed some muscle, I would say she could on a gaurdian as long as he/she wasnt trained by me, we are both really flexable so we could do moves others found impossible, we could speak any language and were really smart cause we basically read every book in the library ( which is over 4000 books), Liss coud also walk in dreams, make people see things that were not there through compullsion and use telekinesis. So in other words we are BADASSES.

Lissa felt as if nothing could ever get to her again even more so if I was by her side. So we decided to go back to the Academy.

I am Rose 'Badass' Hathaway I am a shadow-kissed shadow warrior and this is my story

**Please review and tell me what I can do to improve my story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line everything else goes to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 2:** Back to the Academy Part II

**Rose POV:**

We were outside the main gates on my motorbike, Gaurdian Stan Alto came over looking bored and asked "Who are you and what are you doing at the academy" I pulled off my helmet and said "I'm so offended that you don't recognise me Stanny Boy"

"Rose" the Stan said in shock

"The one and only" was my reply "come on Stan I want to see Kirova"

"Who is the other passenger"

"Her, ohh no one important just Vasilissa Dragomir"

"Hello Princess, would you allow me to escourt you to Headmistress Kirovas office"

By now the gates were open so I zoomed away shouting back "No thanks Stannly"

I pulled up right in front of a black Hummer loaded with Guardians.

"Move out of the way we have a mission" one of them shouted at us

"No and what is the mission" I asked curiously. I had a pretty good idea anyways

"Princess Dragomir and Novice Rosemarie Hathaway have been spotted in Portland we are coming there to bring them back to the academy"

I laughed and said "They were in Colorado not Oregon"

"How do you know that and who are you?"

I got off my bike and took my helmet off again this and bowed saying "I am Rosemarie Aydan Hathaway-Mazur and that is Princess Vasilissa Rhea Dragomir" As I was saying Lissas name she stood up and took off her helmet.

"ROSE" Lissa said in a threatning voice "You know I hate it when you use my full name!"

The Gaurdians were sitting there staring at us dumbstruck. It was beginning to get annoying so " Take a fucking picture it will last longer" I snapped at them. That seemed to snap them out of their daze. Then they decided to try attack us as if we would run away again. Try being the key word or in other words Lissa and I whipped their asses. Then we started to make our way to Kirovas office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN KIROVAS OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lissa POV:**

Headmistress Kirova was saying how disappointed she was with me for allowing Rose to take me away fo no good reason. I cut her off and said "I asked Rose to take me away, and she did have a reason, I didn't feel safe here in your precious academy." Kirova was clearly shocked at my outburst, but she had a right to be ever since we left the academy I have been more confident and sure of myself. "Princess Dragomir (Ugh, I hate my title) please explain how you felt safer in the outside world with strigoi and an untrained novice than inside the wards with heavely train gaurdians,hhmmmmmm?" Ugh, bitch. "Well Kirova Rose is the best fighter in the world and I would feel safer with her than a swarm of gaurdians anyday and strigoi caused no problem for us when we out in the real world. I am a spirit user so I felt threatened after was sent to a mad house."

"You said strigoi caused no problem so does this mean you have run into them before?" she asked as if she could find something that would enable her to get rid of Rose. Rose spoke to me through the bond saying "Tell her about our kills but not about us going hunting or about my powers, okay" "Okay, should I tell her about the bond?" I sent back. "Sure, she'll find out eventually anyway"

"Yes Rose and I have run into them before and we have a spirit bond" I say in a very matter of fact voice.

"What how that hasn't happened in centuries and what is this 'spirit' you are talking about?"

"Spirit is a fifth element, instead of drawing power from the elements around us it draws from the spirit in you. It is very rare and differnt spirit users can do different things, I have learned how to do most of these things with Roses help. Rose is shadow-kissed which means she died and was brought back to life by a spirit user with the ability to heal, but using spirit has a negative effect o the user. It creates this darkness in the user causing them to go crazy. Rose being shadow-kissed can pull the darkness out of me, it won't harm her it is not my place to say why. I'll let rose tell you the rest."

**Rose POV:**

...using spirit has a negative effect o the user. It creates this darkness in the user causing them to go crazy. Rose being shadow-kissed can pull the darkness out of me, it won't harm her it is not my place to say why. I'll let rose tell you the rest." I heard Liss say. Looks like the rest is up to me.

"Lissa bringing me back to life created our bond aswell. As for the strigoi, we have run into them quite alot and each time they have been disposed of." I say darkly.

"What do you mean they have been disposed of please don't tell me you killed them because that I cannot believe."

"Your right 'I' didn't kill them 'WE' killed them."

"Please Miss Hathaway are you saying Princess Dragomir killed a strigoi!?"

"Nope" I said popping the 'P' " I'm saying she has killed 18 and I have killed 253 strigoi and have the marks to prove it."

" I never liked the way Lissa has made kills but when she did it was to save her or my life"

"W-what, Miss Hathaway do you have any proof to your claims"

"Yes, Lissas kills are under the name 'Vasya Mazur' and my kills are under the 'Marie Mazur' check the alchemists files"

I sat there bored while Kirova was on the phone with the alchemists.

"Rose look at Kirovas face" Liss said through the bond. I looked up and burst out laughing

"What" Kirova said clearly annoyed.

"The look on your face" I said inbetween laughs

"ROSE" Came a new voice from outside the door. The door burst open revealing...

**Review, let me know what you think and tell me if it is boring PLEASE!**

**And if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me :)**


End file.
